The Silver Trail
by echomist66
Summary: This is my collection of one-shots, based on prompts or on my imagination. I accept prompt for both Warriors, Minecraft, and Minecraft Youtube real life.
1. Introduction

p class="MsoNormal"Hello, and welcome to The Silver Trail! This is my one-shot collection based on prompts that you readers hopefully submit. The prompts can either be about Minecraft Youtubers, the Minecraft World, or the Warriors world. So this is just an intro and stuff. So a bunch of fanfiction writers have cool names for their one-shot collections, like Pawsteps by orchidlove123 and The Ender Chest by Naf1a7ate9. So my friend Sushi_Cat_Pye (she has a account, but I don't know her username yet. It probably is Sushi_Cat_Pye, I'm not sure.) were talking during P.E. During P.E. we usually have free choice, so Sushi and I usually spend it by talking the entire time. So we were talking about the Golden Trio in Harry Potter (Harry, Ron, and Heromione), and I said that there should be a Silver Trio consisting of Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Then Sushi accidentally said The Silver Trail instead of the Silver Trio, and that is how this one-shot collection came to be. Please remember to leave prompts. So, please leave a like, comment, and banana. (lol, that's Deadlox's ending) I mean, buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!Hello, and welcome to The Silver Trail! This is my one-shot collection based on prompts that you readers hopefully submit. The prompts can either be about Minecraft Youtubers, the Minecraft World, or the Warriors world. So this is just an intro and stuff. So a bunch of fanfiction writers have cool names for their one-shot collections, like Pawsteps by orchidlove123 and The Ender Chest by Naf1a7ate9. So my friend Sushi_Cat_Pye (she has a account, but I don't know her username yet. It probably is Sushi_Cat_Pye, I'm not sure.) were talking during P.E. During P.E. we usually have free choice, so Sushi and I usually spend it by talking the entire time. So we were talking about the Golden Trio in Harry Potter (Harry, Ron, and Heromione), and I said that there should be a Silver Trio consisting of Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Then Sushi accidentally said The Silver Trail instead of the Silver Trio, and that is how this one-shot collection came to be. Please remember to leave prompts. So, please leave a like, comment, and banana. (lol, that's Deadlox's ending) I mean, buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!/p 


	2. Soulmates

Soulmates

**Prompt by NellisEllis.**

Seto sighed heavily and glanced at his purple watch. Five minutes to go. Five minutes before he finds his soulmate. He was just waiting at his living room, wondering what his future spouse will look like. His best friend, Echo walked into the room.

"Hey Seto, how many more minutes left?" Echo asked. Seto looked at his watch.

"Umm… two and a half more minutes."

"Really? That is my time also!" Echo gave Seto a friendly nudge. We will meet our soulmates at the same time!"

"Yeah." They fell silent, listening to the tick of their watches. _tick tock tick tock _Suddenly, a beeping sound came from both watches. _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _Seto looked around. "Where is my soulmate?"

"Maybe…" Echo sounded nervous. "You know, we are the only people in the room, so…" Seto looked surprised.

"You mean WE are soulmates? That, is kind of awkward," Seto replied.

"BUT WE WILL BE TOGETHER FOR ETERNITY!" Echo squealed. And she promptly kissed Seto on the lips.

"WHAT THE NETHER DID YOU JUST _DO?!_" Seto yelled. Echo pouted.

"We ARE soulmates. I should kiss you again!" And she promptly planted another smacker.

"Fine." Seto accepted the kiss. He held Echo's hand. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's announce our relationship to everyone we know!" He paused. "Well, at least our family and close friends."

"OH YEAH YOU FOUND YOUR SOULMATE ECHO GOOD JOB!" Sushi, Echo's twin sister, barged into the room. "GOOD JOB!"

**And we end with a screaming Sushi. First time I have ever written a romantic scene. Oh well. It wasn't THAT awkward. *awkward pause* Anyways more prompts for me, the happier I am! Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	3. Sorcerer with Canadian

Sorcerer with Canadian

**IM JUST WRITING A RANDOM ONE-SHOT I THOUGHT OF BY MYSELF AND IM FREAKING OUT CAUSE TODAY IM FINALLY GONNA WATCH BIG HERO 6 LOW BATTERY~ HELLO I AM BAYMAX YOUR HEALTH CARE ADVISOR OH YEAH IM TOTALLY FREAKING OUT YEAH YEAH YEAH HELLO I AM BAYMAX YOUR HEALTH CARE ADVISOR BALLOON MAN OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH**

***THREE HOURS LATER***

**I'm fine now. Anyways this is all my idea, okay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the youtubers sadly and yeah. also I don't ship BajanSorcerer.**

**this is set in minecraft world. pretend this is hardcore mode, which means no respawn. also no regen. unless you have the potion.**

**Also I am still watching immortal songs 2 and son seungyeon just let out… her best voice. it was so loud, so refreshing… in your face ali. it would be perfect if son seungyeon won cause this episode is like the king of the kings. oh she just won part 1. **

Seto POV

Seto was standing on the edge of a fifty block drop. No water underneath. And he was ready to jump. He was sick of his life. His "friends" kicked him out, no remorse. No one checked to see how he was doing. Except for Ty. _Oh no, how will Ty react?_ Seto wondered. He didn't want to cause his only friend pain, but Seto was done with life. He just wanted to jump off, and end his misery.

"Seto! Stop!" Some said behind him.

_It's Mitch,_ Seto realized. _The one who ruined my whole life, the one who making me jump off._

"Seto!" Mitch called again. The sorcerer turned around, seeing Mitch. (obviously)

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked angrily. Then he turned, and jumped. (oh noes!)

Mitch POV obviously cause seto is dead

"SETO!" Mitch yelled. His voice echoed throughout the land. And he looked over the edge. He saw a very ugly sight. A broken body, wrapped in a purple cloak. Seto. Mitch was too shocked to speak. Mitch hurried down to see the body. The sight shocked him. Seto lay on the ground, bloodied and bruised. He lay without a heartbeat. Which meant…

"Seto!" Mitch curled up on the ground, crying. "I-I have always loved you. I kicked you out so that the squids wouldn't get you. I am sorry. I wish we were able to be together before you di-died." A few minutes later, squids started appearing. The squids were snaking their tentacle out, trying to get Seto's body. Mitch saw, and his face turned ugly. He drew his budder sword.

Powered by rage, Mitch killed all the squids. **(A/N: Too lazy to write battle scene)** His sword dripped with blood. Sadly, the squids were able to hurt Seto a bit with their derpy swords, but didn't manage to take his body. Just then, Sky, Ty, Jason, Quentin, Jerome, Ian came out of nowhere. The six gazed with a horrified face at the scene.

"M-Mitch?" Jerome asked. Mitch turned and faced the bacca.

"Yeah, biggums?"

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Ty shouted. He tackled Mitch to the ground and held a budder sword against his neck.

"No, I didn't!" Mitch said desperately. "I didn't kill him!"

"YES, YOU, DID!" Ty pressed the sword harder against Mitch. It drew a thin line of blood.

"Yeah, you did," Sky said. "Look at Seto's body. Look at your sword, drawn out. And why is there blood everywhere? YOU KILLED HIM?! YOU HEARTLESS *beep!*?!" And Ty killed Mitch.

THE END

**So yeah I just found out that apparently some people actually ship BajanSorcerer? I dunno. I just wrote this cause I was like, "Hey Echo! Maybe Mitch kicked Seto out of Team Crafted for Seto's safety or something?" And then thirty seconds later, I was like, "Yeah right. What dangers could there be by playing a game with 'friends'(notice quotation marks)?" And then thirty seconds later, I was like, "Still, it would be a great subject for a one-shot." So, I have a weird BajanSorcerer one-shot, that ends with my dream! Mitch dying! MWAHAHA- Well I don't want him to die. I just hate him. HATER TIME HATE HATE HATE ON BAJANCANDIAN HATE HATE HATE Well there it is. Also, Mint just told me today, that yesterday she was on Mineplex, and she saw SSUNDEE. ISN'T THAT AMAZING?! And btw Ian was in his derp skin. And he wasn't recording, but she played paintball with him and they got a machine gun and SSundee was killing everyone derpy. Btw Mint's minecraft username is MineWoman101. Also, my username is echomist66. If you happen to see me, say hi. And if you see me and say hi and say that you read my fanfics, you get a big prize! Now you may be going like, "Well what servers does Echo go on?" Well my peroxide touchers, I usually go onto this Harry Potter server called Dumbledore's Army. And sometimes Mineplex. But usually DA. ALSO THIS IS AMAZING I WAS WATCHING BIG HERO 6 AND WHEN HONEY LEMON WAS FIRST SHOWING HIRO THAT BALL THINGY, AND SHE WAS MAKING THE LIQUID THINGY TO POUR ON THE BALL, SHE SAID ONE OF THE INGREDIENTS WAS HYDROGEN PEROXIDE! OH MY FRICKIN NOTCH ISN'T THAT AMAZING?! REMEMBER TO SEND IN PROMPTS OR ELSE I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE ONE-SHOTS. THE END! Buh bye my peroxide touchers, and don't touch peroxide!**


End file.
